Jalousie
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Bella fuit Alice et la jeune Cullen se demande pourquoi. Un soir alors que la villa est vide, elles vont éclaircir les choses...du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient...  Lemon/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Situation de départ:**

- Bella est un vampire et sort toujours avec Edward

- Alice est avec Jasper

- Bella et Alice sont toujours amies

**Os en 2 chapitres, Lemon/Slash **

* * *

Ce soir la alors qu'Alice quittais sa chambre à la villa des Cullens, elle pensais se trouver seule dans la grande maison et fut surprise de trouvée Bella assise seule au salon le regard perdu au loin à fixer la fenêtre qui donnais sur la forêt. Alice avais remarquer la distance de Bella depuis quelques temps et comptais bien profiter de l'absence des autres membres de la famille pour en discuter au calme.

- Bella ? fit-elle en s'approchant doucement de son amie.

- Alice, répondit-elle froidement.

- Edward n'est pas la ?

- Il a accompagner Carlisle et Esmé pour aller chasser. Et Rosalie et Emmett sont partis en week-end tout les deux.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accompagnée Edward ? fit Alice en s'asseyant prés de son amie dont elle vis le regard noir. Tu es assoiffée Bella, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Ou est Jasper ? s'informa la brune sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque d'Alice.

- Jasper avais besoin de chasser lui aussi, il est partis il y a un quart d'heure.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer…

- Bella qu'est ce que tu as depuis quelques temps ? Cette distance que tu maintiens entre nous… tu ne me regarde plus dans les yeux, tu me fuis Bella, j'en aie conscience et je n'en connais même pas la cause…

- Il n'y a rien à dire, fit Bella d'un ton monotone.

- Bella, parles moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Tu sais que ta chambre est proche de celle que je partage avec Edward ?

- Oui…mais quel est le..

- Le soir quand tout est calme, il m'arrive d'entendre certaine chose, continua Bella sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son amie.

- Certaine chose ? fit Alice incertaine.

- Il m'arrive de vous entendre Jasper et toi, continua Bella d'une voix froide.

- Mon dieu, fit Alice en comprenant le sous-entendu. Je l'ignorais…

- Je t'entend gémir son nom, je l'entend te plaquer au mur. Ca me rend dingue !

- Attend..quoi ? fit Alice perdue.

- Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre prendre du plaisir avec Jasper, ca me rend dingue ! Ca me rend tellement jalouse …

- Bella …

- Je n'arrive plus à le nier Alice, je tiens à toi bien plus que je n'aie jamais osé me l'admettre…je te veux à un point que ca en devient déraisonnable. C'est pour ca que je te fuis Alice, parce que je sais que je ne me contrôlerais pas si tu me serre dans tes bras, si tu me souris avec tendresse. Je sais que je ne résisterais pas à m'emparer de tes lèvres.

- Depuis quand…depuis quand tes sentiments envers moi on-t-il changer Bella ? Depuis quand nourris tu ces sentiments pour moi ?

- Depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas, ca m'est tomber dessus comme ca…

- Bella…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Ca ne fait rien, je comprend Alice.

Croissant le regard de son amie, Alice pu y lire toute sa tristesse malgré la noirceur de celui-ci.

- Bella, fit Alice en approchant doucement sa main de son visage pour caresser sa joue. Je tiens à toi, tu le sais…

- Mais pas comme je tiens à toi…

- Bella as-tu penser à Jasper ? As-tu penser à Edward ?

- Tout ce qui compte c'est toi, souffla Bella avant de combler le peu d'espace entre elles pour s'emparer des lèvres de son amie avec tendresse.

Surprise par l'audace de son amie, Alice tenta de rompre cet échange mais la langue de Bella vient caresser ses lèvres ce qui la fis céder. Un grondement de bonheur s'éleva de la poitrine de Bella lorsque la langue d'Alice vint à sa rencontre. Le baiser se fit bientôt plus intense, leurs langues s'accordaient parfaitement tandis que Bella posait ses mains sur les hanches de la plus jeune des Cullens.

- Bella…fit Alice en rompant ce baiser.

- Je savais que ce n'étais pas raisonnable, dit Bella. Tes lèvres sont si douces, ca me rend dingue. J'en veut tellement plus !

- On ne peut pas Bella, tu le sais…

- Je me fiche des conséquences Lilli, je te veut tout entière. Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, de te faire gémir sous mes caresses, de t'emmener au septième ciel.

- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, fit Alice en se levant.

- Reste ! fit Bella en retenant son amie par le bras.

- Bella…

- Je sais que tu en a envie toi aussi, je l'aie lu dans tes yeux.

Attirant Alice sur le divan, Bella se pencha vers son amie et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Repousse moi Lilli, repousse moi avant que je ne me jette sur toi pour te faire l'amour.

- Il faut être raisonnable Bella..

- Ce soir j'ai décider de ne plus être raisonnable.

Se penchant vers la petite brune, Bella embrassa tendrement sa clavicule.

- Seigneur Bella ! gronda Alice.

- Tu en as envie pas vrai ? Je le sais, je le sent. J'ai tellement envie de toi Lilli.

Bella fit courir ses lèvres le long de la clavicule de son ancienne meilleure amie et la dévorais de baiser.

- Bella…haleta Alice.

- Chuuuttt, ne lute pas contre ton envie mon ange. Je sais que ce sera parfait.

Grondant d'envie, Alice poussa Bella dans le divan et vint l'embrasser avec fougue alors que la brune posait ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer sur elle. Se redressant sans rompre leurs baiser, Bella fit remonter lentement son haut pour l'en débarrasser.

- Tu es tellement parfaite, commenta Bella une fois le haut d'Alice retirer.

Les mains hésitante d'Alice vinrent se poser sur les hanches de Bella et elle en profita pour lui retirer son t-shirt.

- Tes yeux sont d'un noir liquide, souffla Bella.

- Oui…je…

- Dit le, fit Bella. Je veut te l'entendre dire.

- Je te veux Bella, j'aie envie de toi!

Bella gronda d'envie et retourna Alice dans le divan pour la dominer.

- Tu ne perd rien pour attente Lilly, je te promet de t'aimer pendant des heures.

- Viens s'il te plais, souffla Alice d'une voix suppliante.

Déchirant le reste de leurs vêtements, Bella plongea sur les lèvres d'Alice avec avidité tout en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de sa maitresse.

- Bella ! lança Alice alors que ces mains se promenais sur le haut de son corps.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi Lilli, je rêve de ce moment tout les soirs depuis des semaines. J'aie envie de t'entendre gémir sous mes doigts, je veut voir le plaisir déformer tes traits.

- Viens Bella, touche moi tout de suite. Fait moi tienne.

- Tout ce que tu veux, fit Bella en posant un baiser sur sa aine.

Alors qu'elle posais un baiser sur son bas-ventre, Alice se tortillais sous ses baisers.

- Bon dieu…fait le Bella, fait le tout de suite.

Esquissant un sourire à l'entente de ces mots, Bella fit glisser deux doigts dans l'intimité de son ancienne amie.

- Bon sang ! Comme ca oui, continue. L'encouragea-t-elle.

Continuant ses mouvements de vas et viens, Bella en profitant pour faire courir sa mains libre sur son sein gauche alors qu'Alice se cambrais contre elle.

- Dieu Bella, c'est tellement bon ! Ne t'arrêtes pas !

Un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres de Bella qui vint se glisser entre les cuisses d'Alice pour venir l'embrasser avec envie. Alice lui mordilla la lèvre dans un geste hautement sensuel alors que Bella ne cessais ses mouvement de vas-et- viens en elle.

- Lilli, souffla Bella

- Bella, haleta Alice.

- Regarde moi Lilli, je veut voir le plaisir te faucher et t'emmener au septième ciel.

- Pas …pas tout de suite, continue. Souffla Alice en attrapant le bord du fauteuil pour se retenir.

- Lilli, as-tu confiance en moi ?

- J'ai confiance, oui, répondit la plus petite des deux brunes.

- J'ai envie de jouer un peu, fit Bella en posant une ligne de baisers le long de son ventre.

Alice se tortillais sous les baiser brulant de celle qu'elle avais toujours considéré comme sa sœur. Il étais clair que maintenant, elles étaient bien plus que ca.

Bella stoppa ses mouvements sans crier gare alors qu'Alice grognais de frustration.

- Non…s'il te plais…souffla Alice.

Bella souris en plus belle en entendant Alice la supplier de continuer, elle posa un baiser sur son bas-ventre et souffla sur son nombril.

- Lilli ? fit Bella pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Alice hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord et ce cabra de plaisir lorsque la langue de Bella vint caressa ses lèvres.

- Seigneur !

- Tu es délicieuse Lilli, souffla Bella. J'ai envie de te donner tellement plaisir.

- Pitié, fais le ! la supplia Alice.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange. Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Bella entrepris de donner du plaisir à son amie à l'aide de sa langue tandis que celle-ci ne se retenais pas pour crier son plaisir et se tortiller sous ses caresses.

- Bella...haleta Alice au bout d'un moment. Je vais…

- Ne te retiens pas Lilli, viens pour moi.

Alice rejeta sa tête en arrière et fut prise d'un long tremblement qui secoua tout son corps de plaisir alors que le nom de Bella retentissais dans toute la villa.

- Mon dieu, souffla Alice alors que Bella remontais pour la serrer contre elle.

- Merci Lilli, souffla la brune en se callant dans ses bras. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, te faire jouir sous mes doigts et t'entendre crier mon nom.

- Ou est ce que tu as appris ca ? Avec ta langue…j'ai cru que j'allais te l'arracher tellement c'étais bon !

- J'ai juste écouter ton corps, j'ai écouter ce que tu voulais que je te fasse.

- Tu es une maitresse des plus divine, souffla Alice en venant l'embrasser.

Entrainant Bella sur le dos, Alice écarta lentement ces jambes à l'aide de la sienne.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

- Hum hum ?

- J'aie envie de…j'aie envie de te faire plaisir moi aussi…souffla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Ne te sent pas obligée Lilli, lui répondit la brune. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à t'en donner.

- N'as-tu pas envie que je te fasse du bien ? J'ai envie de t'entendre gémir mon nom, fit Alice.

- Ohh Lilli, si tu savais comme j'ai rêver de t'entendre dire ca.

- Alors n'essaye pas de me repousser, souffla la petite brune en venant l'embrasser.

Leurs langues se bâtèrent pour dominer, Bella laissa Alice gagner la bataille et soupira d'envie lorsque que ces mains fine vinrent caresser ses seins.

- Ta peau est tellement douce, souffla Alice en faisant glisser sa main sur le corps de son ancienne amie.

- Lilli, souffla Bella d'une voix rauque qui donna plus de confiance à son amante.

- Je vais te faire jouir Bella, j'en aie la ferme intention.

Bella se mordis la lèvre en entendant ces paroles et rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque la main d'Alice vient caresser son intimité.

- Comme ca, oui, gémit Bella.

- Tu aimes ca ? souffla Alice. Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

- Mhhh c'est tellement bon, lança Bella en se cambra contre son ancienne amie.

- Bella…tu es si mouillée pour moi…j'aie envie de te faire jouir, de te faire crier mon nom.

- Tout ce que tu veux, haleta Bella.

Alice fit glisser un troisième doigts en elle et gronda de bonheur en voyant le plaisir déformer les traits de la brune.

- Tu es tellement belle ma Bella, voir le plaisir déformer tes traits, c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier.

- Continue, grogna Bella. J'y suis presque…

- Pas si vite, souffla Alice en stoppant ses vas-et-viens.

- Lilli…gémis Bella. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne veut pas te faire jouir comme ca, fit Alice. Je veut te gouter moi aussi.

- Ohh Lilli.. fit Bella hésitante. Ne te force pas surtout.

- Je ne me force pas, j'en meurs d'envie.

Alice posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amante et descendit le long de son ventre qu'elle couvrit de baiser avant de poser un baiser à l'intérieur de ces cuisses.

- Lilli…commença Bella.

- N'essaye même pas de me retenir Bella, souffla Alice avant de poser un baiser sur ces lèvres inférieur.

- Bon dieu ! cria Bella.

- Viens pour moi Bella, je veut te faire venir comme ca.

Alice vint titiller son intimité du bout de la langue tandis que Bella se tortillais de plaisir.

- Lilli ! cria Bella fauchée par le plaisir.

.

.

Longtemps plus tard, Alice et Bella était toujours couchée dans le divan profitant pleinement du moment qu'elles passaient ensemble.

- Bella, ria Alice. Laisse moi au moins respirée !

- Comme si tu en avais besoin, répondit Bella en s'emparant de ces lèvres avec fougue.

- Seigneur Bella….

- Hum hum ? fit la brune en souriant.

- Est-ce que tu as penser à ce que nous allons dire aux autres ?

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai juste envie de penser à nous.

- Bella…ils finiront par savoir, ton odeur est partout sur moi..

- Et alors ?

- Veux-tu vraiment qu'ils l'apprennent comme ca ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir Lilli.

- Ils le sauront Bella, Edward lis en moi comme dans un livre…

- Pas si tu lui bloque l'accès de tes pensées.

- Bella…

- Quoi ? fit Bella en se redressant pour croiser son regard.

- Nous n'aurions pas du… ce n'étais pas raisonnable…

- Tu regrettes ?

- Je…je ne sais pas Bella..

- Je crois que j'en aie assez entendu, fit Bella en se relevant.

- Bella, attend !

- Comment peut tu me dire que nous n'aurions jamais du coucher ensemble Alice ? Comment peut tu me dire ca après m'avoir fait l'amour et donner tant de plaisir ?

- Bella je…

- Je ne veut rien entendre ! gronda Bella en ramassant ses vêtements.

- Je regrette Bella… je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- C'est trop tard Lilli, trop tard…

Enfilant ses vêtement en vitesse, Bella quitta le salon pour se rendre à l'étage.

- Bella…qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Alice en la rejoignant peu de temps après, celle-ci se trouvais dans sa chambre et jetais pêle-mêle des vêtements dans sa valise.

- Je fais ma valise Alice.

- Pourquoi faire ? Ou compte tu donc aller ?

- Le plus loin possible, je ne veut plus souffrir.

- Tu veux…tu veux partir loin de moi ? murmura la petite brune.

- J'y suis obligée Alice, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir dans les bras de Jasper après ce qu'il vient de se passer…

- Bella non…ne fais pas ca.

- Il le faut Alice, il faut que je parte !

- Reste, je t'en prie. Je ne mérites pas que tu veuilles fuir !

- Il le faut Alice, te voir dans les bras de Jasper…je ne pourrais pas Lilli, plus maintenant…

- Je regrette, marmonna Alice.

- Tu m'as fait l'amour Lilli, c'étais fabuleux, je ne regrette pas moi.

- Nous n'aurions pas du…nous avons tout gâcher.

- N'insinue jamais que nous avons tout gâcher Lilli ! Ces quelques heures dans tes bras, tes gémissement à mon oreille, tes caresses. Je ne regrette rien.

- Alors reste, ne fuis pas !

- Il le faut Lilli, n'essaye pas de me retenir. Je partirais de toute façon.

- Bella, je regrette tant…Je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur..

- Il est trop tard, le mal est fait Lilli…

- Regrette-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Jamais je ne le pourrais Lilli, tu m'as fait l'amour avec tendresse, avec passion, c'était fabuleux, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

- Pardonne moi Bella…je..

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, fit Bella en bouclant sa valise. Il faut que je parte, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Je ne veut pas que tu partes Bella…

- Il le faut Lilli, je ne peut pas rester et faire comme s'il ne s'étais rien passer entre nous. Je ne supporterais plus de te voir dans les bras de Jasper, de l'entendre te faire l'amour des heures durant. C'est trop pour moi…

- Je regrette …je ne mérite pas que tu tiennes à moi…

- C'est le cas pourtant Lilli, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ca n'aurais pas du arriver seulement il en est ainsi, je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque et c'est pour ca que j'ai décider de m'effacer...

- Reste s'il te plais, il faut qu'on en parle.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire Lilli, fit Bella en soulevant sa valise qu'elle porta jusqu'à l'entrée suivie de près par Alice.

- Que va dire Edward ? Que suis-je censée lui dire ?

- Dit lui ce que tu veux, dit lui que tu ne me vois plus et que tu ne pourras pas me retrouver.

- Bella…

- Merci pour ces quelques heures Lilli, c'était parfait. Pendant un instant, je me suis sentie vivante dans tes bras, pendant un instant, je me suis sentie au paradis.

- Oh Bella je…

S'approchant de la petite brune, Bella se pencha pour capturer une dernière fois ces lèvres.

- Adieu Lilli…souffla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir au volant de sa voiture.

.

******* A suivre ***

* * *

Premier Os ou je décrit un peu plus...

Ou du moins j'essaye...

Votre avis ?

La suite bientot :)

Review pleaseee :)


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et fin de cet OS

Un apres la fuite de Bella

Enjoy !

* * *

**Un an plus tard :**

Un an, c'est le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la fuite de Bella et depuis ce jour, Alice Cullen ne se sentais plus entière. Peu de temps après son départ, elle avait tout avoué à Jasper qui avaient fini par lui pardonner ce moment d'égarement. Mais tout avait changé depuis le départ de Bella, la plus jeune des Cullens n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Après avoir avoué à Edward ce qui avais provoqué la fuite de Bella, celui-ci avais décidé de s'éloigner un temps dans le clan des Denalis tandis que la petit brune s'était lancée à la recherche de celle qui avais été sa meilleure amie par le passée. Alice avais beaucoup de mal à suivre la piste que laissait Bella sur sa route car elle faisait tout pour duper son don, pourtant ce soir la alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit motel, une vision figea Alice sur son lit.

La vision était plutôt floue mais elle remarqua la présence de Bella non loin de Londres dans une petite maison inoccupée.

- Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

Attrapant son sac en toute hâte, Alice fila avec sa Porshe vers l'aéroport le plus proche pour prendre un vol vers Londres. Une fois arrivée dans la banlieue de Londres, Alice repéra plus facilement la trace de la brune qu'elle recherchait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Après avoir couru un bon moment à travers un bois, l'odeur de Bella la frappa de plein fouet et elle en repéra très vite la provenance. Fracassant la vitre de la porte arrière d'une maison inoccupée, Alice trouva enfin Bella assise devant la cheminée. La jeune brune sembla perdue dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée de la plus jeune des Cullens.

- Bella…souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Se relevant d'un bond, le regard de la brune se durcis en reconnaissant la personne devant elle.

- Que fais-tu ici Alice ? marmonna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à franchir la distance entre elles pour l'attirer dans ses bras, Bella fit un pas arrière.

- Bella…commença Alice.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir, fit la brune en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.

- J'étais inquiète pour toi ! protesta la petite brune. Toute ma famille s'inquiète pour toi ! Je ne te vois plus dans aucune de mes visions, tu es devenue très douée pour duper mon don..

- C'était voulu, répondit Bella toujours d'un ton dur sans croiser le regard de la jeune Cullen.

- Si je suis venue s'est pour te dire que…

- Stop ! l'interrompit-elle. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu es venue me dire. Retournes à Forks et dit à Esmé que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas encore prête pour revenir.

- Bella attend ! fit Alice alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir Alice, ton absence m'affecte déjà suffisamment. Te revoir comme ca âpres un an…je ne suis pas encore prête à ca…

- Reste s'il te plaît…souffla Alice d'une petite voix.

- Je n'aie aucune raison de rester, lui dit Bella en passant à coté d'elle sans lui adresser un regard.

- Tu me manques Bella…Depuis que tu es partie, ma vie n'as plus de sens, j'ai perdu le gout de vivre. L'éternité ne m'intéresse pas si tu n'es pas à mes cotés…Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je ne le regrette pas Bella. J'ai été stupide de ne pas te retenir, de ne pas me lancer directement à ta poursuite.

- Lilli…commença la brune sans se retournée.

- J'ai quitté Jasper tu sais ? fit Alice sans tenir compte de son intervention. Je sais que je l'ai blessé lui aussi tout comme j'ai blessé Edward..

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Je n'en aie pas eu besoin, il a capté mes pensées en rentrant ce soir la.

- Comment a-t-il réagis ?

- S'aurais pu être pire si Jasper n'étais pas intervenu pour le calmer…Esmé n'étais pas très heureuse qu'il ait brisé son secrétaire…

- Il a levé la main sur toi ? s'exclama Bella en contenant sa colère.

- Je l'avais méritée…

- Je suis autant coupable que toi ! protesta Bella. Il n'avait pas le droit de lever la main sur toi !

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? sourit-Alice.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée ?

- Le secrétaire d'Esmé a plus souffert que moi, je n'aie qu'une légère cicatrice dans le bas du dos.

- Une cicatrice ? Pourquoi Carlisle ne t'a-t-il pas soignée ?

- J'ai refusé qu'il le fasse, je l'avais amplement mérité. Cette marque au creux de mes reins me rappelle que j'aie trahi mon frère.

- Toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois, fit Bella en souriant légèrement.

- Est-ce que c'étais un sourire ? fit Alice en souriant elle aussi.

- Alice…fit Bella. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous…

- Je ne le regrette pas, l'interrompit la jeune Cullen. C'était parfait Bella, parfait et terriblement intense. Tu me manques Bella…Je regrette tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir…Je sais que j'aurais du te retenir, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait mais j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais…peur de m'avouer à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

- Lilli..

- Je sais que c'est trop simple…je ne peux pas faire irruption dans ta vie après un an et tout chamboulé…Je n'aie même pas pensé au faite que tu aie pu refaire ta vie…

- Je n'aie pas refait ma vie, il n'y a eu que toi depuis un an.

- Alors rentres avec moi Bella, tu me manques tellement…

- Je ne peux pas Lilli…Oublie moi…c'est mieux comme ca.

- Je ne peux pas t'oubliée Bella…

- C'est mieux comme ca, souffla Bella en ouvrant la porte pour s'échapper alors que les sanglots faisaient trembler sa voix.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la main d'Alice se referma sur son poignet pour la retenir.

- Ne me laisse pas Bella, souffla-t-elle. Je t'aime…

- Qu...quoi ? fit Bella émue.

- Je t'aime Bella…je regrette d'avoir du te perdre pour le réaliser.

- Lilli je…

- Reste, souffla Alice en l'enlaçant tendrement. Reste avec moi, lui dit-elle en effleurant sa mâchoire du bout de son nez.

Fermant les yeux à ce contact, Bella se laissa aller dans la douce étreinte que lui offrais la jeune Cullen et sentis toute sa volonté s'envolée.

- Pardonne moi Bella, continua Alice en savourant ce moment de complicité. Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

- Lilli ?

- Hum hum ?

- Est-ce que tu va repartir ?

- Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, souffla Bella à voix basse.

- Bella…soupira Alice de bonheur.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais partir loin de toi, fit Bella en se retournant vers elle.

- Plus jamais, fit Alice en rayonnant de bonheur.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée toi aussi, fit Bella en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune Cullen.

- Bella, gronda-t-elle de bonheur en la serrant contre elle.

- Lilli ?

- Bella ?

- Embrasse-moi, lui souffla-t-elle en se défaisant de ces bras.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice attira la jolie brune contre elle pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

- Lilli…souffla Bella après ce baiser. Tu m'as tellement manquée, le souvenir de tes lèvres n'égale en rien la réalité.

- Viens, fit Alice en prenant sa main pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

Alors que la jeune Cullen se dirigeait vers le salon, elle sentit Bella la retenir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Et si on montait ? proposa Bella. J'aie envie de m'allonger et de rester dans tes bras.

- Ca me plairait aussi, sourit Alice.

Entrelaçant leurs mains, Bella entraina la plus petite des Cullens à l'étage dans la plus grande chambre de la maison inoccupée. Alors qu'Alice se glissait sur le lit, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Bella l'imitée.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Est-ce que tout ca est bien réel ?

- Tu en doutes ? fit Alice en se relevant pour se mettre à genoux.

- J'en aie tellement rêvé que…

- Laisse moi te le prouvé, fit Alice en se rapprochant de la brune pour l'entrainée sur le lit et s'emparée de ces lèvres avec une infinie tendresse.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée Lilli, ne me laisse plus jamais partir loin de toi.

- Plus jamais, répéta Alice. Je veux juste t'aimer et te rendre heureuse.

- Est-ce que ca veut dire que toi et moi se sera pour l'éternité ?

- L'éternité oui, répondit Alice en souriant.

- Ça sonne comme une promesse.

- S'en est une oui, jamais plus je ne te laisserais filée Bella. Jamais plus je ne te blesserais, je tiens trop à toi pour te voir souffrir. Ma Bella, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Se blottissant dans les bras d'Alice, Bella nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Dieu ce que tu m'as manqué, souffla Alice en s'enivrant de l'odeur de la brune.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi, répondit Bella en posant un baiser sur sa clavicule dénudée.

Profitant de ce moment de complicité, Bella s'amusa à poser ses lèvres le long de la clavicule de la petite brune.

- Bella ! gronda-t-elle.

- T'as peau est tellement douce, ca m'as tellement manquée, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Crois-moi, je l'imagine facilement, répondit Alice en souriant.

Tout en continuant son exploration à l'aide de ses lèvres, Bella en profita pour déboutonner le chemisier de la brunette.

- Bella…souffla-t-elle.

- Hum hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Chuuuttt, souffla-t-elle à son tour. Laisse toi faire…

- Je ne suis pas sure de me contenir encore longtemps, je n'aie qu'une envie c'est de t'arracher tout tes vêtements.

- Sois patiente, j'aie envie de prendre mon temps. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Puisque tu le dis…

- Redresse-toi s'il te plaît et couche-toi sur le ventre. Lui demanda Bella.

- Vos désires sont des ordres Miss Swan, fit Alice en se redressant pour obéir à sa belle.

Une fois redressée, Alice envoya valsé son chemisier et s'allongea sur le ventre à coté de Bella.

- Tu es tellement parfaite, fit Bella en étudiant son corps.

- Si tu savais comme j'aime entendre ces mots dans ta bouche.

- Crois moi, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu les entends, lui dit la brune avant de poser un baiser sur son omoplate.

- Humm, fit Alice. C'est très agréable.

- Laisse toi faire surtout

Profitant de sa position, Bella posa ses lèvres tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Bella…commença Alice en sentant Bella s'aventurer vers le creux de son dos.

- Lilli, souffla-t-elle en traçant la forme de sa cicatrice. Tu aurais du laisser Carlisle te soignée…

- Cette marque me rappelle ce que j'ai fait Bella…Elle me rappelle que je t'aie blessée et laissée partir loin de moi…

- Je suis la maintenant, lui rappela Bella en posant un baiser sur cette marque en forme de demi-cercle.

- Elle fait partie de moi maintenant…

- Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu l'oublies, souffla Bella en déposant à nouveaux un baiser au creux de ces reins.

- Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que je t'aie fait Bella…

- Je te pardonne Lilli, ma Lilli, ajouta-t-elle en remontant le long de sa colonne en lui infligeant la même torture.

- Je ne le mérite pas…

- Tu le mérites, crois moi. Je ne serais pas si ce n'étais pas le cas. Je t'aime Lilli

- Et je t'aime aussi, répondit la jeune Cullen.

- Alors oublie cette marque, fit Bella en se couchant à coté de la petite brune. Oublies la et viens m'embrasser.

Tout en se redressant légèrement, Alice capta le regard noir de la jeune vampire.

- Je t'aime tellement Bella, pardonne moi de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant…

- Chuuuttt, fit Bella en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres de sa belle et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Lilli…j'aie…j'aie envie de toi.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aie envie de toi moi aussi, lui répondit Alice.

- Déshabille-moi, fit Bella d'une voix dominatrice. Je suis tienne pour l'éternité, fait de moi tout ce que tu veux.

Alice gronda de bonheur à cette phrase et plongea sur ces lèvres avec avidité tout en déchirant son chemisier dans la hâte.

- Seigneur comme tu m'as manquée Lilli…

- Tu m'as manquée toi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- J'attends que tu me le montres, souris Bella.

- Ne me lance pas ce genre de défi Isabella, tu pourrais ne plus jamais quitter ce lit !

- Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Capturant à nouveaux ces lèvres, Alice poussa Bella sur le dos pour faire courir ses mains le long de son buste.

- J'aime la profondeur de ton regard, fit la petite brune. J'aime y lire à quel point tu me désires.

- Lilli ? fit Bella.

- Oui ?

- Fait moi l'amour s'il te plaît, fait-le tout de suite.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice posa un baiser le long de la clavicule de son ancienne amie et détacha lentement son pantalon.

- Lilli, souffla Bella d'une voix sensuelle.

- Seigneur Bella, tu me rends complètement déraisonnable…

- Ah oui ? C'est bon à savoir.

- Bon sang, tu n'es pas prête de quitter ce lit ! fit Alice en retirant complètement le pantalon de sa maitresse.

- Est-ce que c'est une promesse ? s'amusa Bella.

- S'en est une oui, répondit Alice. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser quitter mes bras, continua-t-elle en lui retirant son boxer.

- Tu triches, protesta Bella. Tu es plus habillée que moi !

- Ca peut s'arranger, fit Alice en se relevant complètement pour se déshabiller totalement.

Tandis qu'Alice finissait de se déshabillée, Bella promena son regard partout sur le corps de la petite brune.

- Tu es tellement belle, tellement parfaite. Comment est ce que j'ai réussi à me passer de toi pendant un an ?

- Je me le demande aussi, répondit Alice en se glissant à nouveau sur le lit pour rejoindre sa partenaire.

- Tu sais que tu me rends dingue ?

- J'espère bien, fit Alice en venant se glisser entre ces cuisses pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Lilli…haleta Bella au contact de leurs corps.

- Mon ange ? s'amusa la brune en lui donnant un léger mouvement de basin.

- Je t'en prie, vient…fait moi l'amour ! gronda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- A vos ordres Miss Swan, répondit Alice avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et de faire glisser sa main entre ces cuisses pour l'aimer pendant de longues heures.

**** FIN ***

* * *

Ça vous a plus ?

J'espère qu'elles ne se réconcilient pas trop vite selon vous..

mais j'aime pas quand elles se disputent ^^

Pour la marque d'Alice dans son dos, en principe un vampire ne se blesse pas mais c'est pour l'histoire hein ^^

et pour ceux qui on lu "l'appel du sang" sachez que ce n'est pas si impossible ;)

Review please :)

bisous


End file.
